


i dont have a title oops

by kiexen, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dave has a drinking problem, i actually kinda like this one, im not sorry, losely based off a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave has a drinking problem, his friends don't approve and I am not sorry.</p><p>(this is kinda sad)</p><p>((now with a second, happier, chapter))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stumbled up to the sky blue door, barely conscious, and eager to get some sleep. Your fist slammed into the wood, pounding on it loud enough to wake the dead. He was probably asleep and he hadn't left the spare key like he usually did.

Finally the door swings open and you are face to face with blurry blue eyes. The irritable confusion in his gaze hardens into impassiveness upon seeing who was waiting for him. "Go home Dave. I'm not in the mood for this tonight."

"That's the thing though; my bro kicked me out. I need a place to stay for the night." You had gone home and been met at the door by boxes of your things and a note in orange pen telling you that you were no longer welcome there. After packing all of your things into your trunk, you had gone to a small bar down the street.

Getting drunk was your go to solution for everything, even if it didn't really help much. And you knew you always had John to go to at the end of the night, when you were ready to pass out and could barely stand. At least you thought you had John to go to.

You're snapped out of your thoughts by an angry sigh. "You think you can just show up here anytime you're having a bad day? At five in the god damn morning? Maybe if you didn't go out and get wasted every night of your life, your bro wouldn't kick you out! My house is not a damn motel, Dave."

"Come on, John! I have no where else to go. Rose wont let me stay at her place ever since she quit drinking, Karkat wont even talk to me since we broke up, and Terezi isn't even home half the time. You're the only person I can go to."

"Rose barely got over her own drinking problem, she doesn't want to risk going back to that time, doesn't want to be like you. Karkat broke up with you and wont talk to you because you're barely ever sober anymore and he got sick and tired of dealing with it. And Terezi is living her own life, she's going to be a lawyer, which you weren't aware of because she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. Do you see the issue here , Dave? You're all alone because you wont change! And frankly, I'm getting fed up with your shit. Go find some one else to take you in. Because I'm not gonna do it anymore."

He slams the door in your face right a the first tear slips from the corner of your eye. By the time you reach your car, the tears are flowing unchecked from beneath your shades and you can hardly see the lights on the dash. 

You don't feel groggy anymore, the fight sobered you significantly. Enough that you can comprehend what you've done. And what you've done is ruin the best friendship you've ever had. And what's worse is that he was right. No one want anything to do with you anymore and its your fault. Its all your fault.


	2. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all his friends getting sick of his shit, Dave fixes his problems and tries to get his friends back.

It's been one year, three hundred sixty-five days; eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty hours; five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes; and thirty-one million five hundred and thirty-six thousand seconds since the last time you walked up to this bright blue door, last time you were drunk and it was five in the morning. It has been four months; one hundred and twenty days; two thousand eight hundred eighty hours; one hundred seventy-two thousand eight hundred minutes; ten million three hundred sixty-eight thousand seconds since your last beer. It's been six months; one hundred eighty-two days; four thousand sixty-eight hours; two hundred sixty-two thousand eighty minutes; fifteen million seven hundred twenty-four thousand eight hundred seconds since the last time you were drunk. Over the past year you have been trying to get your life back on track, you managed to kick the drinking habit, and become less like a general piece of shit. You just hope that it was worth it and you can fix the shit you couldn't over the past year; your friendships. That's why you're standing outside the familar sky blue door. You have your fist raised to knock but you just can't make yourself do it. You take a deep breath and rasp three times on the door, not as loud as you had the last time. After a few moments you hear the click of a lock and the door opens and you're face to face with your once best friend, who you haven't spoken to since he said he was sick of your shit. You note the look of surprise on his face turn cold as he realizes who it is.

"Dave? What are the hell are you doing here?"

"Ouch, why so cold, John?" You never managed to get rid of all your snark.

"Let's see, cause it's been a year since we've spoke, last time you were drunk and it was five in the morning, and I had told you I was sick of how you were acting, and wasn't dealing with it anymore. So, I'll ask you again, what the hell are you doing here?" He's borderline glaring at you and you falter in your confindince of repairing everything.

You blink behind your shades, and take another deep breath. "That's exactly why I'm here, John. I, I came to ask for a second chance I know I don't deserve." You stop him before he can interrupt. "No, hear me out, please. Then if you still don't want me around I'll leave. Just. Hear me out?" He sighes and stops glaring at you, and you take that as he'll listen. "I know I fucked up. Royally. But I've changed, I swear. I took what you said to heart about everyone not wanting anything to do with me because I wouldn't change, so I did. I haven't had a beer in four months, and the last time I was drunk was almost six months ago. I even changed the way I act, I'm not as much as an asshole as I was, at least, I don't think I am. Hard to tell if you don't have anyone to tell you if you're being an ass or not." You hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but too little too late. "Look, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please." You slide your shades up to rest on top of your head so he knows you are completely serious. He just stares at you for several, excruciatingly long minutes. After what feels like the longest wait of your life he sighs and steps away from the door, inviting you inside. 

You just blink for a few seconds, not fully processing this turn of events. "Wait, does this mean...?"

He gives you a small half smile. "I've missed you Dave. I didn't miss the shit I had to put up with though, mind you." He doesn't say anything else so you walk forward and join him inside, smiling. John giving you the second chance you worked so hard to earn, but still didn't deserve, gives you hope that you can get the rest of your friends back. Even if they don't forgive you right away, you're confident you can get them back.


End file.
